comicfanonpediafandomcom-20200214-history
City Of Angels (Mix)
City Of Angels (Mix) is the eleventh track on The Crow: Night Avenger Soundtrack Movie, it is played By Above The Law and features Frost, it is a remix of the original one that can be found in The Crow: City Of Angels OST. Lyrics Let me tell you something about the way we do it, where we from "In the City of Angels" We are from Los Angeles And no other city can handle us But if you think you could "Creep with me as I roll through the 'hood" They always yelling out freeze When I'm on the back streets gettin' mine Dodging the law, dodging the chalk line And if y'all feel me I'mma keep it real for this episode Takin' you all into some critical overload What must I do to live in the City of Angels? Pack a full clip with one cocked in the chamber? "that's right" Cause it remains to be the same to me I gotta be an O.G like my daddy And my grandpappy Don't ever test mine Don't ever disrespect mine Better yet I tote a 'Tec in case you ever cross the line Yo, I'm like the crow Low down and dirty As I handle my business and as I take you on this journey It ain't no City Of Angels where I'm at It's just people playing get back and more get back Yo, a lot of drama on my block but I never stress Because I'm built like a Presidential Rolex A lotta people die over the red or the blue A lotta players hustle cause they got to But if I ever go out 'fore I'm supposed to go I'm goin' revenge myself like the Crow... Let me tell you something about the way we do it, where we from "In the City of Angels" We are from Los Angeles And no other city can handle us But if you think you could "Creep with me as I roll through the 'hood" Welcome to the city of drag where my pants sag And my homies still reying on the flag Yeah, life starts to twist and turn And it hits you at another angle "That's right" Just some more drama in the City Of Angels Violence is brought forth through many years Broken memories, we cried so many tears Ooh the Devil plays the repo man And he's sucking up souls As fast as he can It ain't no question It's in our nature A 45 can bring out the criminal behaviour When the clouds in the sky turn black and gloom As soon as the smoke starts to fill the room Your heart starts to beat, it's like the ritual And the feeling that you get is somewhat spiritual I'mma have to let you know how reality goes Make you fly like the Crow as you slide into limbo..... Let me tell you something about the way we do it, where we from "In the City of Angels" We are from Los Angeles And no other city can handle us But if you think you could "Creep with me as I roll through the 'hood" I see the clock strike half past I'm movin' fast, quick to blast I'm like an angel in the city with the devil's path And everybody's out to get me So I quickly stick and move And if he moves I trip, my finger's itchy I got a vision, I'm on a mission Listen, I can hear 'em but I can't trust my intuition I'm wishin' upon that midnight mystical And through the darkness, I'm hoping for a miracle I can't holler till you hear me I gotta get me through the madness even though I'm guilty And as I reload I'm all alone set to explode Like a pathological murderer that's in the zone I know the working, the spirit's lurking I'm hurting, the triple six with the kiss got my soul searching When I awoke I choked on a cloud of smoke It was a dream and in my dream, I seen a black crow... (x2) Let me tell you something about the way we do it, where we from "In the City of Angels" We are from Los Angeles And no other city can handle us But if you think you could "Creep with me as I roll through the 'hood" Category:Fanon Movie Music